jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Little Feet
(American rock band) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 470 Narancia's Aerosmith (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 477 Narancia's Aerosmith (8) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo |destpower = D |speed = B |range = E |durability = A |precision = D |potential = C }} is the Stand of Formaggio featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Little Feet takes on a humanoid appearance with mostly robotic features. It has dark rubbery segments covering its neck, upper arms, wrists and torso, while its head and shoulders are armored. Bolts of varying size cover its body. Most of its fingers are normal with pronounced knuckles, while its index finger is that of a sharp, slightly curved blade and much longer than the others. Its face has two bulbous eyes with massive pupils (lacking irises), no visible nose, pronounced cheekbones, and a large rectangular frown with flat panel of vertical lines representing teeth. Its design is based on XB2 from Enki Bilal's graphic novels (The Carnival of Immortals)http://www30.atwiki.jp/ichi-1/pages/13.html – ●エンキ・ビラル（フランスの漫画家）（不死者のカーニバル）に登場するロボット「XB2」 Litte Feet is portrayed in the colored manga as being primarily white-blue and with light purple head and shoulders. In the PS2 video game adaptation, it is primarily orange. Abilities With mediocre physical capability and an underwhelming power of slowly shrinking people, Little Feet is an overall weak Stand that even Formaggio's companions at La Squadra di Esecuzione sneer atChapter 471, Narancia's Aerosmith (2). However, the assassin's adept manipulation of his power makes the most of it, and can even endanger a Stand user of Narancia's caliber. Shrinking Little Feet can shrink any person or object by cutting them with its long and sharp index finger. The cut target will gradually shrink over time along with their clothes, any item they carry, and their possible StandChapter 472, Narancia's Aerosmith (3). The shrinking is gradual and slow, and Formaggio states it would take several minutes to reduce the normally 1.70m high Narancia to around 8cmChapter 473, Narancia's Aerosmith (4), and it occurs no matter how far away Little Feet is from the targetVolume 51; in-between Stand Stats, Chapter 473, Narancia's Aerosmith (4). As the victim shrinks, so does their Stand's power to the point where they become harmless to FormaggioChapter 474, Narancia's Aerosmith (5). If the victim abandons an item while shrinking, the Stand's effect on this item will cease. While Little Feet cannot speed up the shrinking, it can freely stop it or return a shrunken item to its normal size, in which case the reversal is instantaneous and violent, a pen returned to normal growing with enough force to impale Narancia's palm. Potentially, the target could continue to shrink until he or she is microscopic in size. Conversely, Little Feet can freely control Formaggio's and its own size; in addition, the shrinking and subsequent return to normal are instantaneous. It allows Formaggio to easily sneak aroundChapter 470, Narancia's Aerosmith (1) and evade attacks aimed at him, but he is obviously physically limited and very vulnerable when shrunkenChapter 477, Narancia's Aerosmith (8). Gallery Little_Feat.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Va 05 022.png|Little Feet's profile LittleFeetDefending.jpg|Little Feet deflecting Aerosmith's bullets LittleFeet.png|Attacking Narancia AerosmithOverpowersLittleFeet.jpg|Defeated by Aerosmith LF1.jpg|Sketch of Little Feet Giogio14.png|Formaggio & Little Feet in Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands